


[马俊]I Music 第8期 |李马克：比起音乐，更重要的是爱人（伪访谈）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 都是我编的，你们别信，格式什么也是乱来的，大家看个开心就好🐶lof气死我了





	[马俊]I Music 第8期 |李马克：比起音乐，更重要的是爱人（伪访谈）

I Music 第8期 |李马克：比起音乐，更重要的是爱人

[导语]  
Mark李马克，18岁被星探在酒吧发现，训练一年后以solo歌手身份出道，因出色的外貌和过硬的业务能力引起了大家的注意，同年拿下最佳年度新人奖。

次年发布专辑的《take it》为他赢得了音乐生涯的第一个最佳男歌手。

21岁爆出恋爱传闻，一夜之间他与爱人接吻的照片传遍网络，引起一片轰动，不少粉丝当即宣布脱粉，就当大家以为他会就此退出歌坛时，李马克推出全原创专辑《drop》，一举夺下当年的最佳年度专辑，让不少人对他刮目相看。

在获得如此多荣耀后，这个男人并没有停下他的脚步，3年陆续推出《young&free》《Mad City》《Baby don’t like it》等大热单曲，包揽无数奖项。

2018年更是以一首《lemonade love》高调宣布自己与爱人结束七年爱情长跑进入婚姻殿堂。

休息了一年后，李马克带着自己的最新专辑《童》再次回归，为平静已久的乐坛带来新的惊喜。

 

I：interviewer M：Mark  
（以下为李马克本人口述，编者整理总结）

有关访谈  
I：好久不见，李马克先生。

M：您也是，叫我马克就可以了

I：好的马克，非常感谢你接受I Music的采访，据我所知，你上一次接受采访已经是八年前的事了，请问为什么时隔这么久才再次接受采访呢？

M：我个人并不是很喜欢回答问题，今天也只是受爱人朋友邀请才接受的采访。

有关《童》  
I：这次的新专辑《童》和以往的曲风都不一样，可以为歌迷们介绍一下创作初衷吗？

M：也没有什么创作初衷，就是突然想写所以就写了。硬要说原因的话，大概是我的爱人突然告诉我他怀孕吧（笑）。看到验孕棒上的两道杠我当时就懵了，把爱人哄睡之后到书房创作了一晚上，于是就有了《童》这张专辑。

I：那看来《童》是写给你们未出生的孩子的？

M：（摆手）主要还是写给我爱人，孩子只是附带的。

有关曲风  
I：大家都发现这次的曲风好像和以往的不同。

M：是的，这次的曲风偏柔和一点，没有以前那么强烈，（双手合十）对不起泰容哥我不是故意抢你title的。

I：（笑）我相信泰容先生不会介意的。

I：那是什么影响了你？

M：与其说是什么影响了我，我觉得不是什么影响了我，而是我影响了什么。通过音乐使大家共感，就是我想要做到的。

I：能简单介绍一下专辑里的歌吗？

M：《童》一共有五首歌，包括改编版的《lemonade love》、写给我爱人的《you got me like》和主打曲《童》，还有写给小孩的《little fool》。

I：如果让你推荐的话，你会选择推荐哪一首歌？

M：当然是《童》啊，每一次听都能让我想起我和我爱人第一次见面时的情景，也希望听的人能想起自己第一次见喜欢的人的情景。

有关爱人  
I：在上面的采访中，您一直提到您的爱人，能和我们说一说您的爱人吗？

M：我的爱人是全世界最可爱的人。这样说回去可能要挨打（笑），我爱人不喜欢别人说他可爱。他很独立又很粘人，可爱起来让你想把他藏起来谁也看不见的那种。

I：最近被翻出来的老帖《李马克高中时一个课间跑五次小卖部的事是真的吗？》里面说的你一个午休去了五次小卖部只为了和你喜欢的人说上一句话的事情是真的吗？

M：（震惊）你们是怎么知道这些事情的。

I：里面有知情人爆料的，说你跑小卖部跑到被阿姨举报了。 

M：（尴尬）是真的。那时我第一次见到我爱人，我还记得那天阳光挺灿烂的，他就坐在小卖部前面，捧着个画板，阳光就这么洒在他身上。说出来你们可能会觉得夸张，但在我心里，那时的他，不，所有时候的他都像是一个仙子。这也是我为什么去了四次都不敢和他说话，直到第五次才敢。

I：“同学我看你的橡皮好像不太好用，用我的吧。”？

M：（崩溃）你们怎么什么都知道啊！

I：（笑）这些都是您的粉丝提供的。

M：（摇头）他们太恐怖了。我也不太记得了，大概是说了差不多意思的话吧。

I：出道第三年时公开恋爱让你失去了很多粉丝，如果让你再来一次，你还会选择公开吗？

M：（坚定）会。爱人永远是我的第一顺位，音乐都要排第二的那种。假如他说不想我继续搞音乐，我第二天就会宣布退出乐坛。

I：您真的很爱您的爱人。

M：（温柔）嗯。是他的坚持成就了今天的我。

I：据说您当时差点就拒绝了星探的邀约，这时真的吗？

M：是。因为我怕我出道唱歌会影响我和我爱人的感情，我不想他躲躲藏藏地生活。是公司答应我可以公开我才签的约。

I：那粉丝们可要感谢你的爱人，没有他大家就都看不见你了。

M：（笑）

I：有粉丝在后台提问，说让你挑出成名之后对自己来说最重要的人或东西。

M：（毫不犹豫）爱人和音乐。

I：可以说说为什么吗？

M：爱人把他的一生托付了给我，我也把我的一生托付了给他，所以他是我这辈子最不能辜负的人。音乐是我的最爱，但比起我爱人，它一文不值。

I：您应该让您的爱人看看这期杂志.

M：不需要，我每天都在跟他说，他也一直都知道。

[结语]  
李马克先生因为还要陪爱人去产检，所以提前结束了当天的采访。从那天的交谈中，我认识到了一个和音乐中完全不同的李马克，一个把爱人看得比什么东西都重要的李马克。

希望看完这篇访谈的你们，也能找到一个像李马克一样这么爱伴侣的人。


End file.
